The Final Upgrader
"A testament to the power of the person who wields it. This upgrader trumps all." Overview The Final Upgrader is the terminal item released in Part 2 of the 2017 Summer Update. Obtaining this item means that you have officially completed Miner's Haven, although you can still play to obtain seasonal items. To even obtain the last item of the main game, you must perform The Second Sacrifice (available Life s-1000+), AND reach Life S+10 to obtain this extremely overpowered upgrader. Once performing The Second Sacrifice, you will no longer be able to use The Ultimate Sacrifice. The Final Upgrader is essentially a buffed version of The Ultimate Sacrifice. Stats are shown in the infobox (may not be correct). It also possesses an ability to multiply ore value by up to x50k, assuming the same ore goes through The Final Upgrader twice. Trivia * There is a bug where if this is used in a Catalyzed Star or Morning Star loop, it will not upgrade. * Like the first Sacrifice upgrader, The Final Upgrader's conveyor is wide (3 units wide, to be precise). * This is the third item to visually change its color, with the first being the Industrial Rainbow Mine and the second being Rainbow Upgrader. ** However, the Final Upgrader's color-changing script has the color change more fluently. * This appears in the badge "Hero". * This is the first item to have its thumbnail be snapshotted by another person other than Berezaa (This render was made by Xavitha_Albino, a.k.a. OutOfOrderFoxy). * This item differentiates itself from other Ultimate-tier items, as it doesn't have the signature particle orb. * There is a bug when a flaming ore goes through The Final Upgrader, it will not decay. This means that you can loop and put Dragon Blasters/Big Bad Blasters without the need to douse the ores. * To most players, so far The Final Upgrader has been a massive disappointment and are referring to this as a joke due to its past stats, especially since Berezaa has claimed it to be 'overpowered'. * This item was tweaked on 06/12/2017, removing all effects and simplifying the item to being a basic x1000 upgrader. However, the tweak was not well-recieved, and Berezaa responded that he will re-work the item. ** This item was tweaked again on 08/08/2017, adding back its effect of removing upgrade tags, with even stronger buffs than it had previously. Berezaa has claimed it has the potential to multiply ore value by up to x50k. * After 23 long days, The Final Upgrader's 2nd upgrade stats were found by SirAdven (one of the Wiki's admins) on the 31st of August, 2017. Remarkable. * This and the Tropical Breeze are the only Ultimate-tier item that do not have a upgrade counter of 20. * Berezaa has considered making this and The Grand Prism requirements for an Enchanted item in a future update. * Due to berezaa's high consideration for the addition of a Third Sacrifice, this item's name "The Final Upgrader" may be outdated. Category:Upgrader Category:Ultimate Category:Large Category:Reborn-Proof Category:Miner's Haven Submission Category:Summer Update 2017